[unreadable] Advances in Optics for Biotechnology, Medicine and Surgery is a small (approximately 100-120 participants), interdisciplinary conference focused on biomedical optics - an area of direct relevance to the National Institutes of Health. Much of this conference is geared to novel optical technologies for imaging, detection and treatment of disease, including cancers, pre-cancers, inflammation, hematology, metabolic diseases, and general medicine. Photonics, the science and engineering of light, is widely regarded as the engine of the next technical revolution and its influence is also beginning to be felt in biomedical sciences. From microscopy to noninvasive diagnostics to genetic analysis, biomedical optics offers highly specific ways to probe cells, tissues, and living organisms. This is a highly interdisciplinary science and the development and dissemination of this material can impact medical care and improve diagnostic and treatment efficacy, reduce cost, reduce invasiveness of diagnostic procedures, better understand changes in tissue, and ultimately improve healthcare. This conference is a vehicle to facilitate the interdisciplinary interaction necessary to see ideas brought to fruition as practical techniques and devices. This particular venue traditionally encompasses high impact invited talks, focused on key areas that adapt to this highly evolving field of biomedical optics. The main aims [unreadable] of this conference are: [unreadable] Aim 1: To identify and bring together the most promising technologies and scientists in biomedical [unreadable] optics and enable presentation and understanding of the key state-of-the-art methods and technologies. [unreadable] Aim 2: To ascertain the progress with application of these technologies in basic research, clinical [unreadable] practice, and in drug discovery and healthcare. [unreadable] Aim 3: To support the education and understanding of the multi-disciplinary field of biomedical optics [unreadable] and associated applications. [unreadable] Aim 4: To promote interaction between the invited scientists and participating students, and to enable [unreadable] collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]